The Scholar and Her Apprentice
by ElectricSpectre
Summary: Cynthia is a genious high school senior, Dawn is a 7th grader who struggles in English, what happens when Cynthia starts tutoring the girl.


I dont own Pokemon, promise.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Great Start to an Awful Year

Cynthia Celestic, that's me, is currently laying in bed thinking about the day ahead, it was the first day of my senior year and I was going to enjoy it. I was going to skip school and go to the mall and go to my place and watch some movies. Besides I'm 17 years old and I think the past 16 years of my life had been spent wasting way too much in school so I feel that this minor vacation has been long overdue. I've spent every moment of my life planning towards going to a great school and finally it was senior year.I know that senior year was the least important of all, colleges were only judging me on my performance before 12th grade and I was at the top of the class, I was even ahead of Lucian, the class bookworm and my scholastic rival. So I see nothing wrong in skipping the first day besides I know more than most of the teachers anyway. Hell I haven't missed a day of school since the 2nd grade when I went out sick after barfing my lunch on Aaron. Speaking of which...

I picked up the phone and started dialing Aaron's number, Aaron was my best friend and neighbor since we were kids, I saw nothing wrong in his obsession with bugs and he thought my passion for writing stories and eating large amounts of weirdly flavored ice cream was normal.

"Hey Aaron listen get dressed cause me and you are going to the mall."

Before she could hang up Aaron yelled "Wait Cynthia you can't skip school."

"Sure I can, I live by myself they have to believe me if I say I'm sick or I can just not call them."

"No that's not gonna work cause you kinda **have** to go to school so you can't skip."

"Why not?"

"Err I... signed us up for the Student Council and we have to give the 7th graders a tour."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Cynthia you said that you wanted to take Student Council, you said it looked good on your transcript and you can't skip this it's like the only thing they do all year."

"But I really don't wanna go and besides that's before I learned student council was pointless." I started to whine into my phone "Can't we just quit."

"We would have to go to **school** to quit besides, you only have to take one student along with you and give them a tour, it makes the less confused and is less chaotic than going in groups."

"Wait how would that work like 100 kids go into the school a year, and there are only like 15 or 16 people in student council?"

"Your not gonna like this but..." Aaron paused."You might have to do multiple tours in the same day."

I decided to just end the conversation short there because what I said to Aaron after that wasn't suitable to anyone of any age.

* * *

As you can imagine I didn't enjoy the events of the day so far, it was 7th period and in two hours and nineteen minutes I would finally be free to enjoy myself. I didn't get to have a fun filled summer like everyone else, during my summer both my mother and father died in a car accident. I was so caught up in mourning I never did have time for fun. Fortunately my parents left behind a sizable fortune, so I don't have any financial problems. Today was going to be the year I would finally get to have fun, get a boyfriend, and get to relax, I think that I deserve that.

The last person I had to tour around was actually the most unique so far, she was a blue haired girl with her hair tied with the same large clips that I had in my hair except hers were slightly smaller and the prettiest shade of hot pink instead of mines which were black with one yellow stripe going around the middle of my clip. She was wearing a large white scarf wrapped and folded neatly around her neck, and a large red coat that overlapped even her skirt reaching down below her thighs. 'I wonder if shes actually wearing anything under that large coat...' My train of thought crashed.' I realized I'm blushing and thinking inappropriate thoughts about a 12 year old I'm suppose to be touring around the school, god I'm awful. My mind quickly got back to the topic, she was also carrying a large white purse, actually her entire outfit was pretty heavy had an obvious pattern of red, pink, and white. She was also wearing this cute little winter cap in the middle of Fall and light pink boots that were more fitting for the winter season, it was actually I funny site to see, but just because her clothes didn't quite fit in the season didn't mean she wasn't looking beautiful wearing that outfit. I dressed in the opposite way, I was dressed from head to toe in black wearing a large cape to cover my features and high heels. I probably wasn't that far from her height, my boots made me look like six inches taller plus she was pretty tall for her age. Speaking of which the coat was heavy but it wrapped around the features if her petite body nicely, she was probably very thin. She had pretty, deep blue eyes that almost seemed to sparkle with determination, she had very soft and pretty facial features and had a flat chest, but she was 12 so I don't expect her to be developed and she was still very attractive for her age and she was even more beautiful than most people my age.

"Umm Cynthia?" Dawn talked in a weak voice trying to grab my attention but I was completely lost in my thoughts about her.

"Cynthia you've been eying me for like 20 minutes.

'This quickly caught my attention not only was I blushing a deep red** she** was equally embarrassed about the whole thing, great now she thinks I'm a creep or a pedophile. The latter would really get me in trouble and- Damn it I was doing again, focus you idiot and apologize to the girl'

"Oh my god ummm..." 'I tried to think of her name but I forgot to ask the girl what it was, I was thinking of actually guessing and-'

"My name is _Dawn _Cynthia but you can call me _Hikari_." 'I almost fainted hearing her say the name Hikari, it just the way she said it that was so mesmerizing and- god dammit, I had to really stop getting of topic or she's gonna really think I'm crazy.'

"Oh sorry Dawn I was acting rude before, I'm not usually like this, I'm usually on top of things-, '_No, bad wording,_' I mean I usually more gentle-, _'Crap where is my mind,_' I mean I'm usually more focused and concentrated-, '_Damn why does everything sound dirty, _I mean I usually try harder and do better-, '_Okay that one was really bad,__' _No Dawn I mean

"Wow, I didn't think you could be anymore nervous than me, you have to be your mind seemed to be all over the place '_you have no idea,' _and it's been almost 40 minutes and we've made no progress."

'Dear God I can't believe I met the one twelve year old who didn't understand sexual innuendos and why what I just said to her was so inappropriate, fortunately she's the only one I've said things like that to before honestly I'm usually smarter and more confident than this, wait crap why didn't I just say that before, damn my brain really fucking hates me.'

"I'm so sorry Dawn I'm the worst it's just that your the smartest kid I've met today so far."

Dawn's face had the cutest grin on it, "Really I'm the smartest person you've met." She was acting as if it was surprising. "I'm awful in reading and language, but I'm awesome in math and science so I'm far from the smartest."

I had a wonderful idea to get close to the girl." Hey Dawn if you let me give you a tour around town to make up for today then I promise to give you some English lessons."

"Wow then I guess it's a date, 'Guess who liked that idea :)' so what about the rest of the tour then."

"Meh just fuc- I mean forget about it, everyone thinks your with me so if we both leave now we can't get in trouble.

"But my mom will be mad if I come home suspiciously early, and I don't know where else to go."

"You can come over to my place for know."

"Cool do you have a car?"

"Um it's at my house right now so were gonna have to walk, but its not that far anyway."

"So are we gonna go study or are you gonna give me that tour?"

"No were just gonna hang out at my place until you have to go home."

"So since were gonna go causally hang out at your house does that make us friend?"

I thought hard about that for a moment. Dawn was going to definitely make my life more interesting and fun even if it meant having to give up my relaxation, and i seriously didn't need a boyfriend with Dawn as a friend.

"We are friends Dawn, and I can promise we'll be really good ones."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Well let me just say that this sucked ass to right, I wrote like three different versions of this story before I found the right one and it took forever. Originally it was suppose to be Dawn's POV and have Cynthia be a teacher but having an eleven or twelve year old girl become sexually aroused by her 20 plus year old teacher was difficult to write. So I had to fumble around with the story, it's POV, and the style of narration. I also wonder how well I paced the relationship, I kinda made it obvious Cynthia was into Dawn but 'm probably gonna take forever till I develop that plot instead its gonna be nothing but innuendo's and teasing. Also I'm gonna stick to the same style of narration throughout the chapter to avoid confusion.


End file.
